In a solid-state imaging device, each of a plurality of photoelectric conversion elements generates and accumulates an electrical charge according to light intensity of incident light. Then, the accumulated charges are read from the plurality of photoelectric conversion elements to obtain image signals. In this case, in order to improve the quality of an image formed by the image signals, it is desirable to improve photoelectric conversion efficiency and reduce a dark current in each photoelectric conversion element.